


'Cause our best days {are yet unknown}.

by yeahboiislay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi, its 2020 dudes you know what that means, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: 2020 had been a weird year for Julie. First, there was a quarantine with her best friend. Then three ghosts poofed into her life. Now she had to quarantine with the ghosts and her best friend. Not the worst thing to happen, well until her ex-best friend and the daughter of the ghosts’ bandmate who stole their music and marketed it as his own had to stay with them. What was the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie
Comments: 34
Kudos: 227





	1. This is a Nick-free zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhuntcr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhuntcr/gifts).



> I would like to thank my beta reader, @isohelle, who is basically the co-author with her support and beta-ing.

#  Day One:

Julie watched Reggie, Alex and Luke pick her mattress off her bed and carry it out of her room. Carlos and her dad were still at the hospital, getting tested. Flynn wrapped her up in her arms, Julie's head under Flynn's cheek, "Jules," Flynn whispered "it'll be okay. Carlos and your dad will be fine, they are two of the strongest people I have ever met." Julie turned in Flynn's arms, wrapping her arms around Flynn's waist. They stood like that for a minute, letting the silence fall around them like snow. Julie let out a sigh, "I love you, Flynn, you know that right?" Flynn squeezed Julie, "Yes I do Jules. If this whole band thing doesn't work out, Double Trouble is still an option."

"Double Trouble is old-school Flynn." Luke stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. "Julie and the Phantoms is the future." He gave Julie one of his soft smiles, one he specially reserved for her. Luke crossed his arms and Julie couldn't help sneaking a glance at them. He rarely wore sleeves and today was no exception. God knows what he did in his past life to get such muscular arms. Luke had 'borrowed' a Blink-182 shirt from Julie's dad and let Carlos cut off the sleeves. Flynn elbowed Julie in the ribs, instantly bringing her head back down and out of the clouds. Luke laughed, shaking his head, "I'll see you later  _ Jules. _ " Julie chucked a pillow at him but he dodged it, running out of the room.

As soon as Luke left the room, Flynn lightly smacked her on the head. "Dude! What happened to the whole he's made of air thing?" Julie gathered all the things she wanted to take downstairs with her in her arms, "After our performance at the Orpheum, the guys are more-" Julie waved her hands in the air, "solid." Flynn took some clothes from Julie and walked out the door, Julie jogged to catch up with her. "Solid isn't alive Julie." They both stepped outside into the bushes, "I mean it's better than air, but I just don't want you to get hurt." Julie grabbed the handle of the garage door, "I know Flynn, thank you." She pulled the door open and walked in, Flynn following.

Reggie, Alex and Luke were all lying on the mattress, their heads facing the garage door. "So what's the plan guys?" Alex asked. Flynn coughed and the boys sat up, "well, after this quarantine is over and this virus has stopped threatening lives, then you have clubs to play. So I dunno, write some songs or practice or something?" Luke jumped up and squeezed himself between Julie and Flynn, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "What’s the wait? Let's go play some clubs tomorrow. No virus can stop us! We are invincible!" Reggie and Alex popped up, pointing at the trio. "Guys!" Flynn exclaimed; taking his arm off her shoulders and turning to stand in front of Luke, "You're half-DEAD. If Julie or I get it, we could DIE and Julie and the Phantoms will just be The Phantoms!"

"The Phantoms has a nice ring to it but we already made all those t-shirts," Reggie said, sitting back down on the mattress. "Maybe we should wait and you know, just chill." Julie walked to the coach and dropped everything that was in her hands on it. Everyone watched her dig through the pile, throwing things aside. “If we are going to be in here for a while,” Julie turned to face everyone, a bunch of CDs in her hands, “I thought we could watch some movies. The old TV is up where your instruments were. I’ll need help bringing it down.” Flynn dumped the things that were in her hands and walked towards the stairs while Luke puffed his chest out, “I’ll help you.” Julie pointed behind him and Luke nodded, “Flynn’s already halfway up the stairs isn’t she?” He ran up the stairs, trying to help Flynn.

Julie sat down next to Reggie, watching his expression change as he saw that she had all the Star Wars movies. “These must have been expensive,” Reggie said, shuffling the plastic packaging. “No actually, I bought them cheap from this guy who pirated the movies and then put them on these CDs.” Luke put the TV on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side. Flynn was hanging off this back, her hands on his forehead. Julie’s phone began to ring and her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was her dad calling. She picked up and walked outside, sitting on the stone stairs.

“Mija? Is everything okay back at home?” her father asked. Julie sat silently for a second, trying to get her emotions under control. “Yes Papi, we all are okay. How are you? Is Carlos okay? Did you get the results back? What are the results? Are you coming back home?” Ray let out a tired laugh, ”Julie, pause for a second. Carlos and I are okay, the test was a little uncomfortable, yes, but we are fine. The results come back in 72 hours and we will have to self-isolate for at least two weeks. You can come inside the house, but I would prefer it if you stayed in the garage.” Julie’s shoulders relaxed and rested her forehead on her knees. They were okay and coming home. “Oh and Julie, Carrie needs a place to stay for a while. Her dad just came off tour and is worried she might catch anything he may have picked up. I know that both of you haven’t had the best relationship this past year. But she has nowhere to go. Okay, we’ll be back home in an hour, maybe two max. Can I talk to one of the boys? Preferably someone responsible. Maybe Alex?” Julie stood up and peeked behind the bushes, to see Flynn and the boys crouching down. Julie held the phone out to Alex, “my dad wants to speak to someone responsible,” Alex took the phone and listened to everything Ray told him.

“Flynn?” Julie asked cautiously, “how would you feel if we are having another person over?” Flynn looked at her, “what is Nick coming over or something?” Luke froze, his face souring. “No. nuh-uh. Nope. No Nick. This is a Nick-free zone. I am allergic to Nicks. Do you want me to die?” Reggie nodded along, pointing at Luke and then Julie after every point Luke made. Julie threw her hands up into the air, “IT'S NOT NICK,” she shouted. “Carrie is coming to stay with us for a while. Her dad just came off a big tour and doesn’t want to take the risk of her getting ill.”

Flynn took a deep breath, the tips of her hands on her mouth. “Carrie?” Julie nodded, “Carrie the demon? Carrie from Dirty Candy? DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?” She put both her hands on Flynn’s shoulders and shook them, “It’s only a short time and she might not even be staying with us for a long time. Come on, do it for me.” Flynn knocked her head against Julie’s and went inside, Reggie following her. 

Luke put his hands in his pockets, rocking himself from side-to-side, “so are we going to talk about it?” Julie looked at him, not sure what he was talking about. Luke sensed her confusion, “why were you crying? Is everything okay?” he reached out to wipe her face, resting in hand on her cheek. Julie felt the wet tears and leaned her head into his hand. “I was just worried about my dad and Carlos. They are fine, the results come back in 72 hours and they will have to self-isolate for two weeks.” Luke brought her into a hug, his chin resting on her head. Julie didn’t want to move, but a car parked itself near the Molina house driveway. Luke pulled away and went inside, while the car door opened.

Carrie stood awkwardly in her pyjamas, a bag and pillow in her arms. Julie walked up to her and took Carrie’s bag. “So Carrie? What do you have planned? I mean it’s okay to not have a plan-” Julie stopped talking when she saw how Carrie was clutching onto her pillow. She put Carrie’s bag down on the ground and hugged her. “If you want to talk about it Carrie, I’m more than happy to listen.” Julie studied Carrie’s face. She looked much more tired without her makeup on. Less like the daughter of Trevor Wilson and more like Carrie the Fairy Princess; the Carrie that grew up with Flynn and Julie. Tears slowly slid down Carrie’s face and her shoulders bobbed up and down. Julie held her tighter, listening to Carrie tell her about how her father refused to even tell her goodbye. Julie’s heart hurt for the girl in front of her. Carrie wrapped her arms around Julie’s waist, burying her head in her shoulder. Julie ran her hands up and down her back. Carrie coughed and wiped her face, walking into the garage, head held high.

Julie picked up Carrie’s bag, confused about what just happened.

Everyone had fallen asleep, Flynn inside her sleeping bag and Carrie lay on the mattress. The boys were all piled up on the couch, Reggie and Alex lying down on top of Luke. Julie put Carrie’s bag by her feet and turned the lights off, going to lie down in her sleeping bag that was next to Flynn’s.


	2. The garden has a hose and I have a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into mornings with the gang. Willie and Julie finally meet and Carrie still isolates herself from the group.

Alex woke up before everyone else, the sun rays had hit his eyes and disturbed his sleep. He stood up and adjusted Reggie's leg that was stuck out at an angle, and did the same for Luke's arm. He walked up to where Flynn and Julie were huddled together and slipped a pillow under their heads. He picked a blue blanket up and put it over a half-sleep Carrie.

Alex walked back to the couch, ready to try and sleep again when Carrie sat up. Her hair stood up at angles, half of it still in the braid she wore last night. "Why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Do what?" Alex asked while putting a blanket over Reggie and Luke. Carrie looked at him, "why'd you put a blanket over me?"Alex sat down on the edge on the mattress, "I thought you looked cold. I won't do it again sorry." Carrie rubbed the goosebumps on her arms, "no, it's okay. Um thank you -" she paused, not knowing his name. "Alex, my name's Alex." He smiled at her and watched as she pulled the blanket over her head and huddled under it, falling asleep again.

  
"Dude" Reggie said sleepily, "where are you?" Luke popped his head out of the blanket, his eyes still half-shut. "Alex, come back to bed it's way too early." Alex looked to the clock, it was 8:23 AM. "It’s 8 in the morning guys, I’m going to shower. Willie's coming over today. He wants to meet Julie finally." Reggie flopped back down on the sofa while Luke pushed himself into a sitting position. "So Willie is coming here? To meet Julie and not like a cute date with you?" Alex picked up a pillow and smacked Luke with it. He put his hands up in surrender, "just checking dude. Like I was wondering when Reggie and I would have to give him the talk." Alex sat down on the couch, putting Reggie's legs in his lap. "When am I gonna give you the talk huh?" He asked nodding towards where Julie lay. "PPPFFFTT what? Me and Julie? Julie Molina? Julie as in Julie and the phantoms Julie? Noooo!" Reggie poked his head up from under the pile of pillows, "I saw you guys hugging yesterday." He lay his head down in Luke's lap, "she was upset," Luke ran his fingers through Reggie's hair, "it was nothing more. Just a friendly hug between bandmates." Alex hummed, not believing a word of what Luke was saying. He stood back up and grabbed some clean clothes, going to shower.

  
Flynn groaned in her sleep, flopping her arm on Julie's face. Julie pushed it off groaning as she sat up. “Morning Julie” Luke said in a sing-song voice. She waved at him, her head moving around, surveying the room. “Where’s Alex?” she asked in a sleepy voice that made Luke want to bundle her up in blankets and have her sleep in his arms. He gestured with his chin towards the bathroom, “he’s getting ready for his date with Willie.” Julie laughed and stood up, rolling her sleeping bag up and putting it underneath the piano. “Luke?” he hummed in response, “do you think I’ll be able to see Willie?” Reggie turned in Luke’s lap. “I mean maybe? It’s a 50/50 chance right now.” 

  
Alex walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet and dirty clothes in his arms. “Good morning Julie. What you are guys talking about?” Julie ran to the bathroom, slamming the door in urgency, “Julie and I were talking about your little date with Willie, she was wondering if she would even be able to see him.” Reggie rolled sideways, falling off the couch with a thud. “I gotta go pee.” Alex held his hand out for Reggie to hold on to and Luke picked Reggie up from behind. “Julie’s in the bathroom right now.” He patted Alex on the arm and picked up his clean clothes from off the floor, “The garden has a hose and I have a plan.” Reggie opened the garage door and walked outside.

  
Julie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Nothing and yet everything had changed. The last time she was in this bathroom, her mother had just died and her world had collapsed. Last time her reflection was blurry, tears flowing from her eyes and down her face. But now she could see clearly, instead of tears there was a smile on her face and a light in her eyes. Julie pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her dad. Carlos picked up after three rings, “Julie!” he exclaimed, “What are you doing?” She sat down inside the bathtub, leaning her back against the wall. “Nothing much Carlos, I just woke up. Might make some pancakes for breakfast and practice with the boys.” Julie heard her father in the background, singing along to one of her songs. “dad’s making eggs and I’m going to play some Mario and try to beat the high score.” Julie climbed out of the bathtub. “Okay then Carlos, stay safe okay. I love you.” Julie then texted her Tia, updating her on the situation.

  
She splashed some water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. The boys all sat on the couch, Reggie’s hair soaking wet. “Good morning Julie” both Alex and Reggie chirped. “Good morning guys” she replied, folding her clothes and walking towards them, “Reggie? Did you poof into the house to use the bathroom?” Alex groaned while Luke smacked Reggie on the back of his head, “Damn that would have been so much easier. I used the water hose in your garden.” Julie stared at Reggie, “you used the hose.” Reggie nodded, “okay then. I’m making pancakes.” Luke jumped up, “I’ll help you cook.” He walked towards the makeshift kitchen that Julie’s dad, Ray, had set up the day before, Julie tied her hair up and joined him.

  
“So Molina,” Luke asked, “what should I do?” Julie put two large mixing bowls and the raw ingredients on the table. “You can whisk the dry ingredients together while I mix the wet ingredients. I’m going to turn the electric griddle on so it can pre-heat.” Luke whisked the dry ingredients and watched Julie combine both bowls and then put some pancake batter on the griddle. He couldn’t help smiling at her concentration face, how her nose wrinkled and head leaned back. Luke grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it at Julie, who shook her head and threw a handful back at him. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun Julie around, putting her down laughing. Julie had a wide smile on her face and Luke could not help thinking he was the one who put it there. 

  
Luke set the plates on the coffee table and went to wake Flynn and Carrie up. Flynn woke up with a grunt but Carrie swung her arm at Luke, hitting him in the chest. He tried a second time, from a distance and was successful. Julie put three pancakes on every plate, putting a slice of butter on each stack. “Luke? How do you guys like your pancakes? I’ve got blueberries, chocolate chips and honey.” There was a knock at the door and Alex went to go check who it was. “Alex likes blueberries and honey, Reggie eats chocolate chips and honey and I just have chocolate chips.” She put blueberries on Alex and Flynn’s pancakes while Luke put chocolate chips on his, Julie’s and Reggie’s. Julie put honey on Carrie’s, Alex’s and Reggie’s. Alex waved from behind the garage door, beckoning Julie over. She turned to look at Luke who shooed her away. 

  
Outside stood Alex in his baby pink hoodie and pale blue jeans, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was talking to who Julie assumed was Willie. He wore a slouchy multicolour sweater and a pair of cut off shorts that ended at his knees. On his head was a helmet and a skateboard was between his legs. “Hey, Julie right?” he said, “I’m Willie, Alex’s ghost friend.” Alex put his arms around Willie’s shoulders. Julie looked at Alex, choosing to joke around with him. “Uhh, Alex? Why is your arm floating mid-air?” Willie's face looked panic-stricken and he turned to face Alex, “Dude! She can’t see me!” Julie couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. “I’m joking! I can see you, Willie.” Alex and Willie’s faces came back to life and Willie engulfed Julie in a bear hug. “Do you want me to teach you how to skate?” Before Julie could say anything, Flynn popped her head out from inside the garage, “Jules! Come eat. Luke isn’t letting anyone eat without you. It’s really sweet but I also want to strangle him for getting between me and my breakfast. I just want to eat my blueberry pancakes in peace dude.” Willie stood awkwardly to the side not sure whether he should leave or not. She didn’t want him to feel alienated. Willie was important to Alex and Alex was important to Julie, “Hey Willie?” He turned to look at her, “Do you want to have breakfast with us?” Willie nodded and Flynn coughed, “Who’s the skater boy?” Willie pointed at her in shock, “She can see me too?” Alex held Willie’s hand and pulled him inside, “yes they all can for some reason.” 

  
Luke patted the space between him and Flynn with an expectant look on his face. Julie sat down and both Flynn and Reggie attacked their pancakes. Alex gave Willie a plate of blueberry, chocolate chip and honey topped pancakes. Carrie was right in front of Julie but stopped eating as soon as she sat down. She picked up her plate and went outside before Julie could stop her. Flynn looked down at her plate and Luke rubbed his hand over a saddened Julie’s back. Julie never could have imagined her relationship with Carrie dissolving into what it was now.


	3. it wasn't a cat making all that noise, it was a racoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body pains and girl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter has mentions of blood and periods. There is no major plot development in this chapter except for a conversation between Flynn and Julie that I will add at the beginning of the next chapter, so do feel free to skip this chapter if you are not comfortable with these topics.

Julie groaned in pain, trying to not make a scene. The boys were outside with Flynn playing basketball and Carrie was in the loft watching YouTube. She lay on the couch in a fetal position a blanket thrown over her. A cat yowled outside with all its might. "Hey, Julie!" Willie had poofed in, his skateboard in his hand, "you alright?" She put her thumbs up and shuddered, pulling her blanket tighter. Flynn barged in, sweat dripping down her forehead with three equally sweaty half-ghosts behind her. "Hey, Jules is everything okay?" Julie shook her head, "its a 182 Flynn. I am not prepared at all, do you have anything?" Flynn patted her pockets then shook her head, "you want me to make a deal with the devil?" She pointed up to the loft. Julie thought about it for a second and then nodded her head. Flynn sprinted up while the boys looked at her with confusion. 

Willie put his board on the floor and sat on the coffee table, "What's a 182?" Luke sat down on the couch and put Julie feet in his lap. "Flynn and I have this code for an emergency. Like a 911 is a regular call for help. A 505 is heartbreak and 212 is revenge." Reggie and Alex sat on either side of Willie, "so wait." Reggie asked, "have you ever used a 212 and 505?" Julie nodded sadly, "both on one night. This guy stood Flynn up and I took matters into my own hands with Ca-" Julie stopped herself when Flynn emerged back from the loft, anger on her face. "I swear to god she has an inferiority complex and physically cannot be kind for a fraction of second. All I asked was do you have a pad!" A puzzle piece fell into place in all the boy's heads while a deep blush grew on their faces. "Oh," Reggie and Luke said in unison. "A 182 is periods," Flynn went up to her overnight bag and pulled out a shopping bag, "here's my current stash." She held it out to Julie who picked a chocolate bar and a pack of cola laces. "can that stupid cat up please shut up!" The cat yowled louder as if it heard what Julie said and ignored her.

"Okay guys," Flynn clapped her hands together, "who's gonna poof to the shops to go get pads?" Alex pointed at Willie who pointed at Flynn. Luke pointed to Alex and Reggie pointed at himself. Flynn sighed at the boy's antics, "Alex and Willie, go get the pads." They both poofed out willie giving Julie a big smile and Alex giving her a little wave. Flynn pointed at Reggie, "Reggie please make the cat quiet." He gave a two-finger salute and ran to the door, crashing into it and then poofing out. Luke rested his head on his left shoulder, "I'm guessing I'm on Julie-duty?" He looked at Julie and then back up at Flynn who shook her head. "Nope ghost boy. You got cleaning." He threw his hands up, " I have her legs in my lap right now! Why am I not on Julie-duty?" Flynn picked up Julie's legs and took them out of his lap, "because that's MY duty. You guys are getting a little too comfy and I need to remind you that I was in her band first." Luke stood up and picked up a sock that was on the floor, "double trouble is over for good Flynn." Flynn sat down where Luke was just sitting, "well maybe if you clean up then double trouble can finally rest in peace," Luke picked up a pillow at chucked it at Flynn. She dodged the first one but a second hit her in the face.

As soon as Luke was out of earshot, Flynn whispered quickly to Julie, "I can't do this anymore. She has got to go! I mean can't she go to a luxury hotel? Daddy can afford it with all the money he earned with that one album he released like years ago." Julie picked the knots off her pants, "Papi asked me to have her stay and that's the only reason I'm okay with all of this. I mean I miss the days where we all were still friends. But it still stings, I can't just pretend that everything is okay. We were close and then after my mom died, she changed. Like everyone changed but she went completely against me. She spread that rumour about me! She gave Principle Lessa the idea of taking me out of the program! Who does that? Friends don't do that too each other." she leaned closer to Flynn, "also don't be too loud about this but, Luke wrote all of Trevor's hit songs." Flynn's head bobbed up and down as she watched Luke try to kick a can into the trash can. "It makes sense, I mean 'My name is Luke?' that is 100%, not a Trevor song, but how?" Julie snuck a glance at Luke and then turned back to Flynn, pulling the blanket over their heads. "Trevor used to go by Bobby and was the rhythmic guitarist for Sunset Curve. Apparently, he was vegetarian and didn't eat the killer hotdogs the guys did. When they died, he went and recorded all the songs as his own. Crooked teeth is about Reggie!" Flynn waved her hands in front of her face, "hold up. hot dogs? and also crooked teeth, my jam is about Reggie?" the sound of Reggie shouting and the cat screeching grew louder, "who is fighting a street cat?" Julie nodded, "well Reggie thinks it's about Alex, and they ate some bad street dogs and died. Don't eat one in front of them, last time all three of them smacked it out of my hand."

Luke snuck up to where the girls were sitting and pulled the blanket down slightly, fitting his head in the opening, "what you are guys talking about?" Flynn jumped up, her head bumping into Luke's chin. "Nothing!" Julie replied, laughing nervously, "nothing just uhh-" Flynn pointed at Julie, "blood clots, cramps and leaking pads." Luke's eyes widened slightly, "blood clots? That's normal?" both the girls nodded "what else goes on with you guys?" Flynn pulled the blanket down while Luke sat next to Julie, "blood clots for me are less painful and more just straight up uncomfortable. The back and stomach pains are the worst and bleeding and bleeding through your clothes is embarrassing." Luke let out a long breath, the sound of Reggie louder than the cat. "Damn, you guys go through all of that?" the girls nodded again.

Reggie poked his head through the door, "I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" without a minutes pause all three of them said "good news." Reggie moved as if he was struggling, "okay so I got the cat and you have a new pet!" Julie nodded slowly, "Bad news, it wasn't a cat making all that noise, it was a racoon." he stepped through the door, a racoon trying to get out of his grip, "I named him Baadshah Eyeliner Michael the Third. In Hindi and Urdu, baadshah means king and he's the king of the trash plus the black rings around his eyes look like eyeliner." Julie and Flynn pulled out their phones and took pictures of Baadshah Eyeliner Michael the Third. Julie texted her dad the pictures;

_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

_**Papi**_

_**Papi: and don't forget to eat something healthy at least.** _

_**Julie: I won't!** _

_**__________________________today________________________________** _

_**Julie: Papi, you would not believe what happened today.** _

_**Papi: What happened Mija?** _

_**Julie: remember that cat that would not shut up?** _

_**Papi: yes?** _

_**Julie: Reggie caught it and it turns out that it wasn't a cat but a racoon that he named Baadshah Eyeliner Michael the third** _

_**Julie: [.png of the raccoon]** _

_**Papi: what are you guys doing????** _

_**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬** _

Alex and Willie poofed back into the garage, each holding a bag in each hand. "We got the stuff!" Flynn stared at the bags, "how did you afford all of this?" Willie and Alex froze for a second and Willie poofed out of the room to poof back in a minute later. "I left a handful of notes on the counter, and one of them was a hundred." Julie opened one of the bags to see it full of pads. Flynn opened the other to see it similarly filled. Reggie pulled out a packet of sour patch kids from the third bag and Luke held the fourth bag that was filled with cans. "uh guys?" Julie asked, "what's all of this?" Reggie took a can of Dr Pepper from Luke and handed Flynn a cherry coke. "So Willie and I went to the local target and I didn't know what type of pads you used so I got all of them and then we got distracted and bought snacks."

Flynn put a cd inside the DVD player and sat back down next to Julie. Everyone piled up on the sofa as the beginning of Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope played. Julie looked up to see Carrie peering down from the loft and waved her hand at her. Carrie looked into Julie's eyes and then sat back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write Alex and Willie's shopping trip as a separate one-shot one I have finished this fic!


	4. your daddy’s maids are not going to clean that mess up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise and hit the boiling point.

_For everyone who went and skipped the last chapter, here the conversation between Flynn and Julie that is slightly important to the plot._

_As soon as Luke was out of earshot, Flynn whispered quickly to Julie, "I can't do this anymore. She has got to go! I mean can't she go to a luxury hotel? Daddy can afford it with all the money he earned with that one album he released like years ago." Julie picked the knots off her pants, "Papi asked me to have her stay and that's the only reason I'm okay with all of this. I mean I miss the days where we all were still friends. But it still stings, I can't just pretend that everything is okay. We were close and then after my mom died, she changed. Like everyone changed but she went completely against me. She spread that rumour about me! She gave Principle Lessa the idea of taking me out of the program! Who does that? Friends don't do that too each other." she leaned closer to Flynn, "also don't be too loud about this but, Luke wrote all of Trevor's hit songs." Flynn's head bobbed up and down as she watched Luke try to kick a can into the trash can. "It makes sense, I mean 'My name is Luke?' that is 100%, not a Trevor song, but how?" Julie snuck a glance at Luke and then turned back to Flynn, pulling the blanket over their heads. "Trevor used to go by Bobby and was the rhythmic guitarist for Sunset Curve. Apparently, he was vegetarian and didn't eat the killer hotdogs the guys did. When they died, he went and recorded all the songs as his own. Crooked teeth is about Reggie!" Flynn waved her hands in front of her face, "hold up. hot dogs? and also crooked teeth, my jam is about Reggie?" the sound of Reggie shouting and the cat screeching grew louder, "who is fighting a street cat?" Julie nodded, "well Reggie thinks it's about Alex, and they ate some bad street dogs and died. Don't eat one in front of them, last time all three of them smacked it out of my hand."_

* * *

Flynn sat across from Carrie, angrily de-shelling pistachios, making sure to flick the empty shells at Carrie. Julie was in the garden with the boys, Willie teaching her how to skateboard. There was a tension in the air but no one chose to acknowledge it.

"Okay Julie," Willie said softly, "hold onto my hands and move the board with your feet." Julie's grip tightened on his hands her knuckles growing pale. Reggie, Alex and Luke all sat on the garden steps, holding hands and their breaths. The board began to slowly move, wobbling but moving across the cobblestone. Julie let out a shaky laugh as she let go of Willie's hands and moved by herself to the edge of the garden. The boys let out whoops of joy and ran up to Willie and Julie, engulfing them in hugs and questions.

Carrie wiped the shells from in front of her, letting them spill onto the floor. Flynn looked at Carrie with disgust, "your daddy’s maids are not going to clean that mess up." Flynn popped the last pistachio is her mouth and then cleaned up all the shells on the table in one sweep. "That's how you clean up." Carrie picked up her phone and went up to the loft, the one place that the memories of her friendship with Julie and Flynn lay safe, away from the mess she had made of their relationship. Carrie didn't want this rivalry with Julie and this hatred from Flynn. But she made her bed and now had to sleep in it.

Julie ran inside with a huge grin on her face but stopped when she saw Flynn's face. "What happened?" Flynn stuck her thumb up, "Mrs rich is getting on my nerves." A pillow came flying down landing at Flynn's feet. "You need to shut your big mouth Flynn," Carrie called out from above. Luke put his hand on Julie's shoulder, trying to give her some of his strength. She leaned into him slightly, "Guys please" she said, "can you not do this?" 

Reggie stood with Baadshah Eyeliner Michael in his arms asleep. Carrie came downstairs, fire in her eyes. "No. She started it all" Carrie pointed at Flynn, "-and she's going to finish it." Flynn threw her hands into the air, "I didn't do anything. You started all of this when you spread those rumours about Julie!" Julie froze. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to run in the garden, Reggie followed her.

Alex went to stop the girls from fighting but Willie shook his head. "you need to let this happen." he whispered, "it was going to happen anyways, once it’s over all three of them can move on." Luke wanted to run to Julie but knew that Reggie would be making her laugh. It was better for him to be here, to make sure that her friend is okay and to find out what happened between the girls. Flynn poked Carrie in the chest, "I don't know what possessed you to go spread the lie that Julie got her mother to write music to impress her crush and was planning to drop out of the school after her mother's death as she has no new music. How despicable must you be to make up such lies about your friends? Then you go and tell principle Lessa to remove Julie from the music program if she doesn't sing WHILE MOURNING?" Luke gasped and Alex grabbed Willie’s hand. 

Julie sat down in front of the living room window and buried her head in her knees. Reggie sat next to Julie and stroked her hair with his free hand. “I’m sorry,” he kissed her on the forehead, “you don’t deserve any of this.” Baadshah Eyeliner Micheal the Third squirmed in his lap, stretching his tiny paws. Julie leaned into Reggie, playing with Baadshah’s paw. “Carrie spread a rumour last year when my mom died that I got my mom to write my music and because she was dead, I was dropping out of school.” Reggie felt a rare jolt of anger shoot through him. Julie poured her heart and soul into every song she wrote and sung. Anyone who paid attention to her could see. Reggie hugged Julie with all he had in him, trying to wash away her sadness. Baadshah wiggled his way onto Julie’s lap, “She even told principle Lessa to take me out of the music program if I didn’t perform. She knew what I couldn’t because of my mom.” There was a tap on the glass and both of them turned to look inside. Carlos and Ray at inside, concern all over their faces. “What happened?” Ray asked, his voice muffled because of the glass. Julie shook her head and wiped the tears off her face. Carlos pointed at Julie’s lap, mesmerised by Baadshah Eyeliner Michael the Third.

Carrie stood up straight, pushing her shoulders back, “it was just a rumour, I don’t know why you are getting so hyped up about it,” Willie moved closer to Luke, standing in between him and Alex, a hand on each of their wrists, keeping them from jumping into a fight that was not theirs. “Its is a big deal! Julie could have lost her place in the music program, all her effort, her passion would be gone! Because of your little rumour, Julie had to deal with twice the amount of grief. She was a shell of herself and its all your fault.” Carrie blinked slowly, processing what Flynn just said. “She should have lost her seat. I worked hard, performed every time I was asked and yet precious miss Molina can go without singing a note for a whole year and get her seat back by performing with three guys who don’t even go to our school.” Flynn dove forward and so did Luke. He caught Flynn, stopping her from punching Carrie. “It’s not worth it,” he said softly, “don’t.” Carrie looked at Flynn shocked and ran back up to the loft. “She nearly killed Julie,” Flynn said, tears flowing down her face. “She nearly killed Julie and doesn’t even care.” Luke let Flynn cry into his shirt, his own face wet.


	5. -no. No-no-no. This is the dumbest idea you have ever had.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Luke have a plan.

It had been a day since Flynn and Carrie’s fight, Julie refused to talk to Flynn and Carrie. She didn’t want to be closed off from Flynn, but it hurt to talk to her. The feeling of her mother’s death and the rumours swirled around her head. Julie just wanted to enjoy spending time with the people she cared for, not go back to the dark place she broke out of. The loft was Carrie’s space, so she had to avoid it and Flynn was on the couch, playing her trumpet.

Julie lay in the bathtub, door open and her head resting against the tap. What she wouldn’t do to get her friends back. She loved the boys and she loved Flynn and Carrie, but she wanted them all in one place. She kicked her legs as she called her father. After two rings Ray picked up, his usual joyful tone in his voice, “Julie! How are you? is everything okay? You were crying yesterday.” She tried to steady her breathing, “no Papa. Carrie and Flynn got into a fight about the rumour at Carrie spread. The boys are worried about me and I feel like I did when Mom died.” Ray sighed, “I am so sorry Mija. it’s all my fault. Only if I didn’t ask you to have Carrie stay with you guys.” Tears made their way down Julie’s face. Her breathing became choppy and it became difficult to talk. “It’s not your fault. It was going to happen anyway.” Ray and Julie listened to each other's breath until Carlos called out for his father. Julie put her phone back in her pocket and stared up at the bathroom window.

Luke sat next to Flynn, watching Julie kick her legs, Reggie sat with Alex and Willie. Willie had become a permanent member of their little group, even being promoted to marketing team assistant by Flynn. Willie gushed over Reggie’s raccoon while Alex looked at Willie, lovestruck. Luke smiled at his friend, glad that he finally found someone worthy of his love. Reggie looked at Luke with a crazy glint in his eyes. He understood in a second that Reggie had a plan, an unconventional plan, but a plan no doubt. Luke nodded his head and stood up, walking towards the garage door. Reggie handed Willie Baadshah Eyeliner Michael, the latter cradling the raccoon, like a baby. Reggie walked outside looking around for Luke, who was hiding inside the bushes, his orange beanie indicating his position. 

Reggie slipped into the bushes, sitting with his legs crossed in front of an expectant Luke. “We need to do something about Flynn, Carrie and Julie.” Luke nodded, “but what?” Reggie leaned forward, “we lock them in the same room.” Luke nodded his head, “and then we use our ghost powers to listen to them” Luke put his hand under his chin, “and let them out when they make up. Or if they start fighting again.” Luke patted Reggie on the back, one of his hands resting on his chest. “This is the smartest idea you have ever had.”

“-no. No-no-no. This is the dumbest idea you have ever had. What happens if they don't make amends in an hour? They are just supposed to stay locked in? Where do you even plan to lock them in?” Alex stared at Luke and Reggie, rocking Baadshah to sleep. Reggie pointed at Alex, “I planned for that. The bathroom door can be locked from the outside. We leave the girls some food, sleeping bags and some markers.” Luke looked at Reggie when he said markers. Willie butted in, standing up from his perch on the garden wall, “So you plan to leave food, sleeping bags and markers inside the bathroom and then somehow get the girls inside so you can force them to confront each other?” Luke and Reggie nodded. “Good idea guys,” Willie rested his arm on Alex’s shoulder, “gotta hand it to them, they do have good ideas. I would love to pull some pranks with them.” Alex scrunched his face up in annoyance and then sighed, “at least give them the good snacks.” Willie grabbed as many packets of snacks and put them inside the shopping bag full of cans that he and Alex bought. Reggie went and sat down on Flynn’s legs, leaning forward to tell her that Julie wanted to speak to her. Alex went up to the loft where Carrie lay, looking up at the chairs on the ceiling. She looked at him with a blank expression and watched him wave his hand, calling her down.

Luke picked up three sleeping bags and went inside the bathroom. His heart fell when he heard the soft sobs coming from the bathtub. Julie lay inside with her arm over her eyes. He put the sleeping bags down next to the sink and sat down next to the tub, his arms resting on the edge. “Julie?” She took her arm off her eyes and gave Luke a sad smile. “Hey, you want to talk about it?” Julie held her hand out and Luke wrapped it in his own. “it’s just this fight. It’s like I’m back to the time where my mom died and the rumour first spread.” Willie poofed in wordlessly dropping the bag of drinks and snacks on the sleeping bags, urgency on his face. He tapped his wrist and then poofed out. Luke stood up and let go of Julie’s hand. “I’m sorry. This was both mine and Reggie’s idea. Don’t get angry at Willie and Alex.” Luke softly kissed Julie’s forehead and poofed out a second before Flynn walked into the bathroom. Julie looked at where Luke stood with confusion. Flynn pointed at the bags, “Julie? Why is there a pile of bags under the sink?” Julie sat up to look. Carrie walked in and put the toilet seat down, sitting down on it. “What did you want to talk about Julie and why is Flynn here?” The puzzle pieces fell into place in Julie’s mind and she stepped out of the tub. Reggie gave her one of his mischievous smiles and shut the door in her face.

Julie turned the knob of the door but heard the lock on the outside fall into place. “GUYS!” she shouted. “LET US OUT!” Julie squatted and looked through the crack in the door. Willie high-fived Reggie who was sitting on the couch. Alex walked around the room, biting his nails. Julie could see part of Luke’s orange beanie and a few tufts of his hair. “Luke.” she said softly, “Let us out please.” He looked at her with those soft eyes that made her melt. “No can do Jules. You guys have to talk and this may be the perfect time for it.” A crash came from behind Julie, she turned to see her ceramic toothbrush holder in pieces next to Flynn’s feet. Flynn had a can of deodorant in her hands and a determined look on her face. Julie dove forward and snatched the can from Flynn’s tight grip. The shards of Ceramic cut into Julie’s left hand and knee, but she ignored the pain. She sat back down inside the tub, and let out a deep breath.“Guys if we work together, we can get out by going through the bathroom window.” Flynn huffed and turned her head while Carrie just stared at her nails. “Guys?” Julie asked again. Frustration and anger coursed through her, taking over and flooding her insides. 

* * *

**Julie turned around and threw the can of deodorant at the door.**

* * *

“I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO. YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING OVER CARRIE SPREADING A RUMOUR AND DON’T EVEN BOTH TO TALK TO ME ABOUT IT? THE PERSON THE RUMOURS WERE ABOUT.” Julie pointed at Flynn. “YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND RIGHT NOW IT SEEMS YOU ARE JUST GOING AND USING ME AS AN EXCUSE TO PICK FIGHTS.” Flynn shrank back, Julie turned to point at Carrie. “-AND YOU. I GREW UP WITH YOU. YOU WERE PART OF MY FAMILY. I THOUGHT OF BOTH OF YOU AS SISTERS. BUT YOU WENT AND BLEW EVERYTHING TO KINGDOM COME. FOR WHAT? FIVE MINUTES OF FAME IN SCHOOL? WERE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?” Julie sank to the floor hugging herself and sobbing. 

Luke looked through the crack in the door, he wanted to open the door, scoop Julie into his arms and hold her while she cried. But he knew that all three of them needed to overcome whatever was between them.

Flynn climbed into the tub and clung onto Julie. She cried into her shoulder, saying sorry between sobs. Carrie silently cried too, burying her head in her hands. “I was jealous.” Flynn and Julie looked at her. “I was jealous of you and wanted some of what you have and had. You grew up with an amazing mother, a father that cared, a younger brother and an amazing best friend. I have none of those and I was jealous.” Carrie let out a sob and buried her head again.

“But you did have those things. You are family Carrie. We always thought of you like family.” Flynn held her arm out, “Carrie I had two best friends and they were you and Julie. I don’t know why you didn’t realise it.” Carrie climbed into the tub, laying on top of Julie and Flynn. She whispered sorry again and again and again. Flynn and Julie held her tighter, glueing the bonds of their fractured friendship back together. Their friendship wasn’t back as if nothing happened, but instead, it was Kintsugi; mended with gold embracing flaws and imperfections.

Luke unlocked the door, worry painted on his face. The boys followed behind him, all of them piling into the bathroom. Julie looked at him with gratitude and he had to stop himself from running to her. She shuffled trying to sit up, but accidentally pushed the tap up, turning the shower on with her back, dowsing all three of the girls in water. Flynn and Carrie let out a shriek and Julie closed the shower. Willie disappeared for a second while Reggie pushed his way to the tub. “You guys friends now?” Carrie looked at Julie and Flynn, a question in her eyes. Flynn looked at Reggie, “duh!” Reggie turned to point at Alex, “See! I told you this was a good idea,” Willie poofed back into the bathroom, fresh clothes in his arms. Carrie let out a terrified scream and fainted in Julie’s arms.

“WILLIE!” everyone shouted, all panicking about what was going to happen next.


	6. "It must be a shock finding out your boyfriend is a ghost.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty weird for me to write. It has been re-written 5 times and the snippets that I sent made someone sad. So [TW DEATH] [TW DRUG MENTION] [TW HOMOPHOBIA]. This chapter is the heaviest I have ever written and it deals with the boys past, the life and deaths.

Julie shuffled in her perch in the trees of her garden. It had been three days since The bathroom incident and Julie’s head spun with thoughts,  **“what was Willie thinking?”, “why was Carrie pretending that nothing happened.”, “what would happen when their self-isolation was over in two days?”** and **“would Reggie teach her how to play the banjo?”** Though the last thought had been in her mind for a while now, she pushed it back a bit, choosing to worry about the current situation they were in. 

She called her dad’s number, looking at the kitchen window. Ray picked up after two rings and walked to the window, waving at Julie. _ “Mija! How are you? You look much happier, did you guys make up?” _ Carlos popped up in front of Ray, a croissant in one hand and game controller in the other.  _ “Yes Papi, we made up. Luke and Reggie locked all three of us inside the bathroom and we talked.”  _ Ray’s eyebrows raised slightly, _ “they locked all three of you inside the bathroom-”  _ Julie nodded, _ “-and you guys just talked?” _ Julie slowly moved her head to the side, “there was some shouting,” Carlos swallowed the last bite of his breakfast, _ “I bet Flynn was the one shouting,”  _ he told his father. Julie laughed, _ “actually Carlos, I was the one who was shouting, Carrie threw the toothbrush holder at Flynn’s feet and Flynn tried to throw a can of deodorant before I caught it.” _ Carlos and Ray laughed, though there was worry on Ray’s face.  _ “Before you go I have good news, the results came back and we both have tested negative.”  _ Julie had to steady herself. _ “So you don’t have to quarantine anymore?” _ Ray snapped his fingers a few times, _ “I am not sure if I tell you the truth. But as we only have three days left of quarantine, I think its best we just wait it out.” _ Julie didn’t let her sadness overtake the relief she felt. Her dad and brother were okay and at the end of the day, it’s all that mattered.  _ “We’ll be fine Julie, don’t worry too much about us and go have fun with your friends.”  _ Carlos and Ray waved their hands and Ray cut the call. Julie jumped down from the tree branch she was sitting on and went back inside the Garage. 

Willie and Alex lay on the couch, whispering to each other. A blanket was draped on them, but it didn’t cover their feet. Reggie, Luke, Flynn and Carrie sat on the mattress in the middle of the room, watching videos on Flynn’s laptop. It was like all the pain and anger was wiped away, not gone or forgotten, but pushed in the past. Julie went and lay down, her head in Flynn’s lap and legs in Reggie’s. Flynn ran her hand over Julie’s hair as Carrie said _ , “So are we going to talk about the ghost in the room?”  _ Alex choked on his spit slightly and Willie patted his back while Julie sat up, the top of her head hitting Flynn’s chin.  _ “What ghost Carrie? Ghosts don’t exist! Don’t you mean the elephant in the room?”  _ Carrie stood up and walked to the couch, _ “this ghost,” _ she put her hand on Willie’s shoulder, but it passed through. Alex shuffled off Willie who poofed to stand next to the piano. 

_ “I am so sorry for you to find out like this Alex, it must be a shock finding out your boyfriend is a ghost.” _ Flynn had to stifle her laughter, Alex didn’t meet Julie’s eyes, knowing if he did he would burst out laughing. Willie, however, had no qualms and let out a full-bellied chuckle, _ “Oh Carrie you don’t know half of it. You would be pulling your hair out if you knew the full story and how you are intertwined with it. _ ” Carrie crossed her arms and stared at Willie _ , “give me a reason to pull.” _ Alex, Reggie and Luke had a silent conversation with their eyes, it was a big risk revealing their secret to Carrie, she was still Bobby, _ no,  _ Trevor’s daughter. Luke gave a nod and so did Reggie, Alex looked to Julie. He didn’t want to make her life more complicated than it already was. She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head mouthing the words **_it’s okay_ ** . 

_ Alex launched into the history of Sunset Curve, “It was like 1984 and It was the first of school and I bumped into this scrawny kid who had a pot of paint in his chubby hands. The paint splashed all over my white shirt and we both had to change clothes. That is how I met Reggie, after the whole paint incident we became good friends and it was just the two of us until third grade.” Reggie smiled fondly, “In Third grade, we had a new student transfer to our class. He had a slight obsession with  _ _ Superman and fell from the monkey bars and on top of Reggie and I trying to fly like him.” Reggie slung his arm over Luke’s shoulders and Alex continued. “You broke your arm and fractured my wrist that day. Reggie got a hairline fracture in his ankle and we all gained a friend and formed an unbreakable bond.”  _

Carrie was confused about how this tied into the whole ‘ghost’ thing and how are they 17 if they met in 1984? What were they trying to say?

_ “We started messing around with music when we turned 14 and Luke’s parents got him a guitar. My uncle got me a drum kit and Luke and I saved our money to get Reggie a bass.” Reggie summoned his bass into his hands. “Sunset Curve was born and it was our baby. High School started and our ambitions did not change. We wanted to make it big. We met our rhythmic guitarist in Junior year. Bobby could play whatever music was put in front of him but was shit at writing or making his own stuff. He was in it for the fame while the rest of us were there for the music.  _ _ Music for us three was an escape from our lives.” _

Julie stood up and hugged Alex, and then hugged Reggie and Luke, who pulled her into his lap. Willie stared at Alex, his heart sinking. Luke refused to let Julie off his lap and buried his face in her hair. She held out her hand to Reggie who gladly accepted, his other hand gripping the neck of his bass. 

_ “Luke’s parents wanted him to follow the plan they laid out for him, while mine kicked me out for being gay. Reggie’s were emotionally manipulative and too busy living in their fights to even realise their son had left. The night I left home for good, my younger sisters were sobbing, my mother wouldn’t look me in the eye and my father vowed to strike the sin out of me even if it meant my death.  _ **_They would rather have a death straight son than a living gay one_ ** _.” Flynn wiped tears off her face and sat next to Alex, he leaned his head on hers, tears streaming down everyone’s face. “We lived on the streets for god know how long. I remember the nights it would rain and how we would have to go to work, shivering the next day. There were days where we didn’t eat and nights where the alleyway we slept in were not safe. We once saw a man die of a heroin overdose in front of us. I can still see his glassy eyes staring at us. But we didn’t give up. We earned enough money to rent out space to both practice and live.” Alex gestured around them. “Here. This was our home, our studio and it was and is a big part of our lives. Then finally in 1995, all our hard work paid off. We finally got our chance, our big gig at the Orpheum. Two hours before the concert, Sunset Curve had played our first ever professional soundcheck and we were living the dream. Reggie, Luke and Bobby flirted with his waitress called Rose-”  _ Julie looked at Flynn, the cogs turning in their heads, _ “-and Luke, Reggie and I went to go eat. There was only one place we could afford and it was street dogs out of the back of a guy's car.” _

Luke and Reggie gripped on to Julie harder. She could feel Luke’s breathing change and he vibrated underneath her. Flynn felt Alex’s tears on the top of her head and she roped her arms around his waist, trying to ground him.

_ “The street dogs had battery acid in them. The hot dog itself was weeks old. The bread had mould and it killed us. We sat on an old sofa in front of some posters on the wall. Luke’s face was on one of them, we died in an ambulance. I went first. Foam came out of my mouth, my fingers stopped working and my legs gave out. The last thing I saw was Reggie coughing, blood coming out of his mouth. The last thing I heard was Luke crying out in pain and then it was all over. I watched them close my eyes and saw Luke and Reggie in pain. Luke took the longest, he was the healthiest out of all of us.” _

Alex couldn’t talk anymore. They all could see that he couldn’t. Reggie let out a breath.

_ “I went next. I tried to hold Luke and Alex’s hands but couldn’t move. Somehow I turned to see Alex’s dead eyes stare at me. My brother and best friend died but I couldn’t do anything. Luke was crying out in pain and a paramedic turned me away from Alex. Luke grabbed my hand and then I coughed. Blood wouldn’t stop coming out and I gave up. The last thing I heard was Luke crying. I floated out of my body, Alex was sitting on his own corpse watching us, I sat next to him, holding his hand and watching Luke die.” _

Luke pulled his head up, Reggie lay his head in Julie lap. Carrie’s heart ached for the three guys.

_ “I watched the light leave Alex and Reggie’s eyes. The feeling left my arms and legs slowly and the paramedic recognised me. He was an old neighbour of mine, part of the search party that was still looking for me. I remember thinking about my mom and my dad, how I wished I could have seen them one last time. I thought about Alex and Reggie, how their lives had turned to this. I was still holding Reggie’s hand when I died. Both of them sat on Alex’s body with tears in their eyes, but more colour than they had ever had in life on their faces. We floated out of the ambulance and went to the one place we knew, the darkroom of the Orpheum. We died, but at least I was with them.” _

Reggie let out a watery laugh, Alex hugged Flynn tightly, Willie flickered in and out of the room, the memories of his own death fresh in his mind. Julie rested her head on Luke’s chest, listening to his heart-beat as he rested his chin on her head. Alex rubbed Flynn’s back and looked at Carrie. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes and nose were tinted red. Reggie waved his hand and she joined their group hug. Alex and Flynn joined them with Willie poofing in to join in the group hug, his head hidden in the crook of Alex’s shoulder.

_“It gets crazier,”_ Julie continued, _“I played an old CD that I found in my mom’s stuff. It was a Sunset Curve demo and then the guys poofed in. They were in that dark room for 25 years.”_ Carrie put her hand up, _“Wait? Why did they come here?”_ Reggie, Flynn, Alex and Willie all shrugged their shoulders while Luke spoke up, _“This was the garage we rented out before we died. It’s a special place for us. I mean maybe it was fate for us to meet Julie. Something is connecting us.”_ Luke gave Julie one of his soft smiles and squeezed her tighter. Julie turned her head, blushing while Flynn spoke to her using her eyes, ** _“Are you going to tell them or??”_** Julie thought for a second. _“Well I think I know what might be connecting us-”_ The guys perked up, _“- the night you died you guys, well except for Alex, flirted with my mom.”_

Reggie and Luke flushed red as Alex sat flabbergasted, his mouth open in an O-shape. Luke shook his head as Reggie’s face relaxed, clarity hitting him, _ “The clothes you wore when we performed at that cafe, they were your mom’s weren't they? The night we died, Rose wore something similar. I recognised it but didn’t put too much thought into it.”  _ Julie nodded,  _ “Yeah, it was my mom’s. She said she wore it when she met these guys that she really admired. I didn’t realise she was talking about you guys until you said her name.”  _

The flush wore off Luke’s face as a scratching noise came from the garage door, Reggie poofed out and poofed in with Baadshah swaddled in his arms. _ “I will never get used to that,”  _ Carrie said pointing at Reggie, _ “It’s okay Carrie, Baadshah is 75% house-trained.”  _ Alex patted Reggie’s shoulder,  _ “she was talking about us poofing,” _ Reggie nodded as Carrie asked no one in particular, _ “what happened to your guitarist? Bobby?” _ The air filled with tension and anger, how were they supposed, to tell the truth to his daughter? Luke chose to tell the tale, _ “Bobby became friends with Rose, he took all the songs that I wrote and we made the chords for and marketed them as his own. His daughter is friends with Rose’s and now lives in luxury. His popular songs are mine and he stole them after we died.” _

Carrie shook her head in disbelief,  _ “No. My dad is named Trevor Wilson, he’s just having a rough time writing his new stuff. He never stole someone else’s music. He can’t watch star wars without crying!” _ Flynn felt sorry for Carrie, it was always difficult to watch someone as the world they knew fell apart. Luke held her hand, trying to give her some stability,  _ “I wrote ‘My name is Luke’ when I was 15. Crooked Teeth is about Reggie, I wrote it for him when he left home. Get lost and Long Weekend was written on a camping trip two years before we died.”  _ Carrie sunk into herself. She grew up thinking that her father wrote Crooked Teeth about her mother and Long Weekend about her birth. Her father used to tell her stories about his friends but never told her about this. _ “I- I can’t believe it. My father told me that I was named after one of his close friends and that ‘My Name is Luke was written about another. He chants names when meditating;  _ **_Reginald James Harrison, Lucas Michael Patterson and Alexander Joshua Peters_ ** _. It was like he was begging for forgiveness. My middle name is Alexandra! He told me that they died and he was keeping their legacy alive. He wasn’t keeping it alive, he was the one who killed it.” _

Alex pulled Carrie into a one-armed hug,  _ “Your father’s actions were not the best, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have good in him. Don’t discredit all his hard work raising you for his choices made before your birth.”  _ Alex looked at Luke,  _ “we are not our parents, yeah it was a really shitty thing for him to do, but I’m happier making new music with Julie, Alex and Reggie than chasing Bob- Trevor down.”  _ Baadshah crawled to Carrie, laying down in her lap, _ “Plus the guys and I went and haunted your dad. So I’m pretty much level on the revenge plate.” _

_ “Reggie!”  _ Everyone exclaimed in unison, Carrie stared in shock at the guys while Flynn spoke,  _ “Carrie, remember the day of the school dance when we came to your house?”  _ Carrie nodded,  _ “we were trying to track the guys down. I showed you those pictures on my phone to distract you from Julie who ran through your house looking for the guys.”  _ Willie perked up and high-fived the boys in turn _ , “So are you going to tell the story of this haunting?”  _ Flynn pulled a blanket over most of them and listened to Julie who launched into their side of the story.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. or they’ll be simping over each other forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone plays matchmaker

_“-and then he puked out all of that waffle monstrosity!”_ Reggie animatedly told the gang, minus Luke and Julie, about the time he and Luke were left home alone. Carrie started at Luke and Julie, both tucked away at the piano. They normally would take time out to write new songs when the others were outside, but due to the intense rain, had to have an audience. Luke pointed to a journal in front of him, watching Julie scribble something down. Every once in awhile Luke would play a chord and look at Julie expectantly. She would either look at the sheet music, her nose scrunched up or lean over Luke, an excited smile on her face and her hand lingering on his bicep. Carrie looked away, _“God! We get it, you guys are a couple.”_ Flynn looked to Alex, who looked at Reggie who looked at Willie. Reggie put his finger on his nose, Alex and Willie copying. Flynn groaned, _“They are not together. I mean she was crushing on Nick since 7th grade. Then she had a big ‘_ **_oh I like Luke_ ** _’ epiphany the day they performed Edge of Great.”_ Alex was still kind of angry at Luke for teasing him about his crush on Willie and saw this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge. _“Luke has a major crush on Julie. Like a fully-blown puppy love crush.”_ Willie looked to the oblivious pair, Luke had shuffled next to Julie, perching himself on the piano stool.

“We got to get them together,” Flynn said, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes, “or they’ll be simping over each other forever.” Carrie knocked her head back laughing. Alex and Reggie, however, sat confused, the new slang still a mystery to them. Willie realised their plight, mouthing ‘ **I’ll explain later** ’. _“But how? I mean, we’re not even sure if they like each other,”_ Willie asked the group. Carrie and Flynn pointed at Luke and Julie with disbelief on their faces. Julie sat with her chin on Luke’s shoulder, their hands intertwined as they both sang out the lyrics. _“Willie if they get any closer, they would be sitting on top of each other,”_ Alex told him. Reggie tapped his chin, _“What about if we lock them in the bathroom?”_ Willie high-fived Reggie, while Carrie, Flynn and Alex groaned. _“Reggie. Wait you might be onto something,”_ Carrie said as Luke and Julie looked at them.

Julie stood up and skipped over to the girls, hugging them both from behind, _“what you are guys chatting about?”_ Carrie and Flynn shot a look at Reggie and Willie while Alex spoke. _“Willie and the girls were teaching Reggie and me about the new slang and stuff.”_ Reggie perked up, _“We were spilling the tea!”_ He looked to Flynn who nodded her head. “ _We are planning to have some girl time-”_ she stopped herself remembering Willie, _“-gossip time and the boys were about to poof out to do some errands Alex has to run.”_ Julie knew that Flynn was hiding something, but let her play out the lie. _“Oh okay,”_ she said as Alex and Reggie kissed the top of her head, running to where Luke stood, confused about what was going on. Reggie, Alex and Luke all poofed out while Willie stayed put.

_“What the hell is going on guys. Are you going to explain?”_ Julie asked in her older-sister-voice; her hands on her hips and head tilted up slightly. Carrie and Flynn looked away, knowing they would fall victim to the stare. Willie, however, stared straight into Julie’s eyes, determined to not let her win, _“we’ll explain when you explain your little crush on Luke.”_ A sound escaped Julie’s lips, it was a cross between a grunt and a dying rat squealing for the last time. _“I-”_ she sat next to Willie, and across from the girls, _“I_ **_do not_ ** _have a crush on Luke.”_ She poked her finger in the air, _“yes he has a perfect smile, writes music with me, makes me laugh and is an amazing role model for Carlos. He might have really nice Biceps. Like really nice biceps, especially when he’s performing, and a cute laugh and yes I might have dreamt about dancing with him when I was dancing with Nick but that does not mean I have a crush on him.”_ Flynn pressed her fingertips to her lips while Carrie hid her head in her hands. Willie lay down on the mattress, his screams muffled by the pillow his face was on. Cogs turned in Julie’s head as she processed her own words. _“Ah.”_ she said softly, _“Huston we have a slight problem.”_ Willie tapped Flynn’s shoulder, _“I’m gonna go talk to Alex,”_ she nodded as he poofed out of the garage.

* * *

  
  


Luke looked around the room. Reggie and Alex had grabbed onto his arms and they all poofed to wherever Alex was thinking; they all were in a cafeteria of Julie’s high school. The tables were empty and it was eerily silent, Alex and Reggie sat down on a table, gesturing for Luke to sit across from them. _“Uh, guys?”_ Luke asked once he sat down, _“what’s going on?”_

Reggie put his elbows on the table, his head resting in his hands. Alex leaned forward slightly, _“Reg and I thought we needed some guy time, ya know.”_ Luke tried to butt in, but Alex put his hand up. _“The last time we had one of these was before we died and it was about Reggie having a crush on that cheerleader-”_ Alex snapped his fingers, trying to remember the cheerleader’s name, _“Sandra?”_ Reggie added, _“- Sandra. Thank you, Reggie. It’s been a while since we sat down and properly talked. I mean look at us! I got a boyfriend!”_

Luke laughed, it made him happy that Alex was finally able to be himself without worrying. _“God Alex you’re right. I mean what’s up with you Reggie?”_ Alex had to stop himself from grabbing Luke by the shoulders and shouting at him to stop avoiding his questions. But he wanted to listen to whatever Reggie had to say. _“Um, I mean I haven’t found someone yet, but like I have noticed a lot of people who are just so-”_ Reggie waved his hands, _“-Pretty. Like Nick, not gonna lie but he is cute. I mean I can see why Julie had a crush on him._ ” Luke left a hot flush pass through him, he didn’t have any hate for the kid. He never properly chatted with him, but whenever his and Julie’s names were in the same sentence, Luke’s mind went into anger mode. Reggie waved his hand in front of Luke’s face, _“Uh Earth to Luke? Are you planning to re-enact Carrie with Nick because you have a crush on Julie?”_ Luke thought about buckets full of red sludge falling on Nick’s head, Reggie’s statement slowly processing in his mind. _“Woah Woah Woah. I-”_ Luke pointed at himself, _“-I_ **_do not_ **_have a crush on Julie! Yeah, I may dream about her ever since I figured out we can dream again and I may get really upset when she doesn’t look at me when we perform and when we couldn’t touch things, I tried to hold her hand and now I can but I haven’t. Just because, I want to run my fingers through her hair and softly sing the songs I wrote about her into her ear as we lay on a picnic blanket at the beach with her laying her head on my chest and my arms around her waist, doesn’t mean I have a crush on Julie Molina.”_ Reggie scratched his head and Alex leaned over the table to shake Luke’s shoulders. As soon as Alex let go of Luke’s shoulders, he flopped down onto the table, hitting his head down. _“Shit!”_ he said, his hands cradling his head, _“I have a crush on Julie.”_ Reggie sat down next to Luke. _“I’m going to talk to Willie, just keep an eye on him,”_ Alex whispered into Reggie’s ear. He gave a two-finger salute as Alex poofed out of the cafeteria. 

* * *

Willie sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the half-pipe, Alex poofed next to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. _“Hey,”_ Willie slipped his hand into Alex’s. He lifted their inter-twined hands up to place a kiss on Alex’s knuckles. _“How’d it go with Luke?”_ Alex rested his head on Willie’s shoulder, _“Terrible! He didn’t acknowledge that he even had a crush until five minutes ago. Julie?”_ A girl, maybe around 11 years old, skated through the pair riding down the half-pipe with ease. The pair whooped even though the girl would not be able to hear them. “ _Julie was no better, she said and I quote -_ **‘** ** _He might have really nice Biceps. Like really nice biceps, especially when he’s performing, and a cute laugh and yes I might have dreamt about dancing with him when I was dancing with Nick but that does not mean I have a crush on him.’_** _Like dude, listen to yourself.”_ Alex let out a loud laugh. He never would have expected Julie to say that as most of the time she was pretty much in control of her emotions. “ _Luke was the same, he said,_ **_Just because, I want to run my fingers through her hair and softly sing the songs I wrote about her into her ear as we lay on a picnic blanket at the beach with her laying her head on my chest and my arms around her waist, doesn’t mean I have a crush on Julie Molina._** _’ I actually have to agree with Reggie here. They both need to be locked in the bathroom.”_ Willie nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips before poofing away, leaving a love-struck Alex on top of the half-pipe.

* * *

Willie poofed back to the garage, where he saw Julie laying on the mattress, Baadshah Eyeliner Michael curled up on her stomach. He lay down next to her as she asked, _“How did you know that you liked Alex?”_ Willie thought about the first time they met and their adventures in the Museum. He thought about that night at Caleb’s club and how his heart dropped when he found out that Caleb had stamped them. _“I kept smiling around him and then this warm feeling appeared when I thought about him. Then I remember the fear I felt when I found out about the stamp.”_ Julie let out a breath when Willie mentioned the stamp, it was a memory she wanted to repress forever. _“Hey, Julie?”_ Willie asked cautiously, _“why don’t you wash up and we can do some skateboarding.”_ Julie put a now sleeping Baadshah on Willie’s lap and headed towards the bathroom as Regie poofed in. Willie gave a thumbs up and Reggie poofed back out. 

  
Reggie grabbed Luke and Alex’s hands and poofed them into the bathroom where Julie stood with the tap open, her forehead rested on the edge of the sink. Luke tried to silently wiggle his way out of Reggie’s grip but instead ended up kicking the metal trash can. _“GUYS!”_ Julie exclaimed, her hand on her chest, _“I could have been peeing!”_ the boys blushed red as Alex let go of Reggie’s hand. “Sorry, Julie didn’t think about that.” Julie rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Reggie let go of Luke’s hand and pushed him towards her, following Alex to the bathroom door, _“you guys are going to be locked in here till you talk it out.”_ Carrie and Flynn pushed the door close, locking Luke and Julie inside.


	8. I don’t care about anything else, I can’t imagine someone else in your place.

Luke pounded on the bathroom door, while Julie looked at the bathroom window, trying to gauge if she and Luke could fit through it. _“Hey, Luke?”_ Luke poofed to stand next to her, he snaked his arm around her waist cautiously. He smiled to himself when he saw a blush make its way on her face, _“do you think you can fit through the bathroom window?”_ Luke tilted his head to the side, _“I mean I think I can, but what’s on the other side? Is there something we can use as a foothold when we climb out?”_ Julie drummed her fingers on Luke’s hand, humming to herself, _“no I’m not sure, to be honest. Can you poof out and check?”_ Luke poofed outside and saw that there was nothing that could be used as a footrest. But if he stood still long enough, Julie could climb down using his shoulder and hands as support. 

He poofed back in and told Julie his plan, _“I’ll climb out first and I’ll help you climb out.”_ Luke stood on the toilet, his head out of the window, _“Uh Julie? I think I’m stuck-”_ he shimmied a little, but his shoulders were too wide, _“-nope I’m definitely stuck. Yeah, I’m gonna poof down.”_ Julie smacked her forehead as Luke sat down on the toilet lid. _“Luke you can poof out! I’ll just climb through the window!”_ Luke sat with his mouth open for a second before poofing outside. Julie climbed onto the toilet and stuck her leg outside the window. Luke gently guided her foot to his shoulder, _“Jules? Do you trust me?”_ She wiggled her other leg outside and put it on Luke’s other shoulder, _“I trust you.”_ Luke moved his hands up from Julie’s feet and held her waist as he lifted her slightly and moved back, bringing Julie down from the window. She left out a yelp as her feet touched the ground. _“Thanks, Luke,”_ she said, pulling her t-shirt down. _“What should we do now? I mean why did they even lock us in together?”_ Luke had an inkling but didn’t want to embarrass himself. If he told Julie who he felt about her, everything could become awkward and it could jeopardise the band.

_“Luke?”_ Julie waved her hand in front of his face, _“Is everything okay?”_ He ran his fingers through his hair, _“Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. Why do you think they locked us in?”_ Julie blushed and hid her face in her hair. _“Hey if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay with me. I mean we can chill in the garden for a while.”_ Julie tried to push all her hair out of her face but a few locks escaped. Luke pushed the stragglers behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger slightly behind her ear. Julie smiled and Luke cupped her face if he was going to tell her how he felt, this was the best time to do it. He opened his mouth to speak, but jumped back after hearing Reggie and Flynn shout, **_“THEY ESCAPED. HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?”_ ** Luke grabbed Julie’s hand and ran into the bushes, he jumped in first and pulled her in. Julie landed in his lap, her arms around his neck.

_“Sorry, Luke I didn’t mean to jump into your lap,”_ Julie whispered as Willie popped outside looking for the pair. _“It’s alright Jules, seeing that we’re hiding out here, wanna talk? I mean you guys talk about anything interesting.”_ Luke whispered back. Julie rested her head on Luke’s shoulder, _“It was more an intervention. They basically knocked the reality into me and helped me realise that I have a huge crush on you. What did you guys talk about?”_ Luke shuffled back a bit, resting his back on a knot of branches, _“Pretty much the same, Alex basically shook me until I realised I had a crush on you. God I mean he has a tight grip.”_

They both laughed, but then abruptly stopped when they played their conversion over in their heads. Cogs turned until the reality of their words hitting. Julie curled up into herself. _“Wait. Do you have a crush on me, Molina? That’s cute.”_ Julie slid off Luke’s lap and sat down facing him, _“Do you have a crush on me Patterson?”_ He looked at her with those big, soft green eyes, pouting as she was no longer sitting in his lap. Luke held his hand out hoping that Julie would hold it. _“I mean who would be? You have the kindest heart, the most beautiful eyes and a spectacular voice. Anyone who listens to your music is instantly mesmerised. Half the time I look at you my brain short-circuits because of how cute you are.”_ Luke played with the hem of his shirt, _“I-uh ever since we played at the Orpheum, I started to be able to sleep and, and dream-”_ Julie gasped as she turned her hands over, maybe Reggie was right and she was a witch, _“- God I really am doing this aren’t I? Julie I keep having this dream of us. It’s night and the moon is full and we’re at the beach. I’m lying on my back and you’re resting your head on my chest and my arms are around your waist. I’m whispering this song to you, I wrote it about you a while back. About us.”_ He sang some lyrics in a low voice, _“_ **_‘_ ** **_You set me free you and me together is more than chemistry, love me as I am I'll hold your music here inside my hands’_ ** _”_

Luke looked down embarrassed, he was expecting a slap or for Julie to burst out of the bushes in rage. What he was no expecting Julie to do was whisper the next lyrics to his song, a shocked expression on her face. _“How do you know that song?”_ Julie asked, _“I only heard it once-”_ Julie heard him practising? _“-when I was dancing with Nick.”_ She flushed red as he felt anger go through him. He wrote a love ballad about him and Julie and she danced to it with Nick. Of course, this would happen to him. _“I was dancing with Nick, but I didn’t see Nick, I was dancing with you. You were wearing this white shirt and black trousers with these really bright red socks and your hair. Oh god, your hair was styled in this Patrick Swayze style look. Before we even danced, I accidentally called Nick by your name. You looked really cute, but I think the sleeveless shirt look is much better.”_ Julie buried her head in her hands as Luke laughed, it was going much better than he expected. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, Julie held his hands, _“So what are we going to do Jules? What are we going to do?”_ She played with his thumbs, _“Reggie once said that a little chemistry is good on stage, but I’m dead and you have a future ahead of you. I’m not going to lie, but I want the best for you even though it means us not being together. If you want, we can pretend this never happened.”_ Luke didn’t realise when the tears started coming out, but he was crying and so was Julie.

_“I want this,”_ Julie said after a while, _“I don’t care about anything else, I can’t imagine someone else in your place.”_ Luke cupped Julie’s face and tilted her head up. Julie closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. He stretched his right leg out, letting it dangle out of the bush. Julie wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart breathless and dizzy. Luke’s forehead stayed firmly stuck to Julie’s, a goofy smile on their faces. _“So I’m guessing it’s okay to ask you to be my girlfriend?”_ Something yanked Luke’s leg hard, pulling his lower body out of the bushes. _“Maybe ask_ **_her father_ ** _for a blessing before sneaking into the bushes?”_ Ray stood above Luke, Baadshah in his hands and a stern look on his face. Luke stuttered as he stood up straight, fear in his eyes. Ray chuckled and the stern look washed off his face, _“It’s okay Luke, I trust you. But you and I will be having a chat soon.”_ Ray picked a leaf out of Luke’s hair. _“I’m not the one to be scared off, Julie’s Tia and her wife are the ones you should be scared of.”_ Julie climbed out of the bush, a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry, Papi.” Carlos ran to Julie, engulfing her into a hug. Ray kissed Julie’s head, _“Mija, está bien, solo recuerda que yo también fui adolescente una vez y estaré 5 espacios detrás de ustedes con el viejo bate de béisbol de Carlos.”_ Julie exclaimed as Carlos high-fived his dad.

Luke held Julie’s hand as all of them headed inside the house, Carlos telling Reggie how he beat the high score set by Carrie on Super Smash bros.

* * *

~~ Spanish Translation: ~~

_"Mija, está bien, solo recuerda que yo también fui adolescente una vez y estaré 5 espacios detrás de ustedes con el viejo bate de béisbol de Carlos."_

**"Mija, okay, just remember that I was a teenager once too and will be 5 spaces behind you with Carlos's old baseball bat."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is the end. 
> 
> I never have actually finished a multi-chapter fic so this is a pretty big milestone.


End file.
